


Unintended, Not Unwanted

by carmineeyes



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmineeyes/pseuds/carmineeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A touch can mean a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended, Not Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "accident."

GB woke up with the sun in his eyes, a horrible taste in his mouth, and a weight trapping his arm.

Really, the first part wasn’t that awful, and the second was offset by how languid he felt. As for the third…

He rolled his head to the side, conveniently out of the sun and straight into a mass of red hair. He brushed hair to the side until he could see Jet’s face, relaxed and content in sleep. He moved his arm experimentally, only for Jet to mumble faintly and curl closer.

_The moment the door was shut, Jet shoved GB up against it and sank to his knees. GB shut his eyes, reveling in the feeling of hands tight on his thighs and Jet mouthing along his fly, before gently pushing the other cyborg back. “Hold on.”_

_The noise Jet made before he moved away didn’t help GB’s resolve any. “What?”_

_“If you want to do anything once we reach the bed, you’ll have to stop that.”_

_There was a faint pause, then Jet smirked, his hands creeping up GB’s legs. “Not up for a second round, old man?”_

_“Old?!” Ignoring Jet’s laughter, GB manhandled him to his feet and started walking him backwards. By the time Jet let himself be pushed back onto the bed, GB was biting back a grin of his own. “I’ll show you old,” he said, and set about demonstrating exactly what a few more years of experience could do._

GB drifted out of his own light doze when Jet headbutted him half an hour later. Given how confused he looked, GB was willing to bet it was unintentional, and offered a mild, “Good morning.”

Jet stared at him blankly for a long moment before his eyes cleared and he mumbled, “Mornin’.” He flopped over onto his back and stretched; watching him, GB did wish for a moment he were twenty years younger, because quite honestly a second round wouldn’t go amiss.

They laid in companionable silence for a few minutes, shoulders touching – he’d forgotten just how nice it could be to share a bed with someone – before he asked, “Do I need to worry about 004 taking revenge of behalf of your virtue?”

Jet snorted. “He’d be years too late for that.”

_GB generally didn’t have regular drinking partners, and Jet wouldn’t be one if he did. But there’d been something dark and quiet and tired in the younger cyborg’s eyes that felt uncomfortably familiar, and GB had found himself setting out two glasses along with a bottle of whiskey._

_The first glass eased the tension from his shoulders. During the second glass, GB was able to coax out a smile with stories of rehearsals gone wrong and horrible corpsing incidents. He was in the middle of one when he reached out to pour his third glass, paying more attention to his story than his surroundings, and his hand slid over skin instead of glass. He blinked, looked down at Jet holding the bottle, his own hand curled around Jet’s wrist._

_He was just close enough to drunk that rubbing his thumb over the knob of Jet’s wrist felt perfectly natural. And from the smile tucked in the corner of Jet’s lips, he didn’t disagree._

“Thanks for the drinks.”

“You’re welcome.” He paused. “This wasn’t my intention.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jet rolled back over, that odd smile curling his mouth again. “But last night was good, so…” GB wrapped his arm around Jet’s waist automatically, the younger cyborg leaning in to place a kiss on his lips, quick and friendly. “Thanks.”


End file.
